conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Eternity Valley
Eternity Valley was originally settled by Native tribes, but it was never a permanent home for any of them. The first permanent settlers came in the early 1600's. Some records say as early as 1589, but the first provable settlement was recorded in 1607 as some French and Spanish moved in. Immigration Both groups coexisted uneasily with each other until they came to realize that both groups were shunned not because of superstition, but reality. Both groups of settlers were magical - witches. In the same vein they held off Natives, because they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, and because they still held some of that superiority complex. However, they came to an uneasy truce when the magic of the Natives proved just as strong as the magic of the Europeans. Lines were drawn in Eternity Valley, and the status quo has held. Over the years other groups have moved into Eternity Valley. Some of the more notable include the Sidhe from Ireland during the 1800s. The early 1900s brought in a Chinese dragon. Recently a Naga from India moved in. Through the western push of the new Americans the Indians with magical abilities who survived, but lost their tribes gravitated toward the Valley. These include several types of were animals, a Phoenix, and an Anasazi spider man. The most recent natives have two lines of origin. Either they are being driven to Eternity Valley (which in some circles is as renown as El Dorado) from South America, or they are Natives who have magical blood, but were trying to live a normal life, many orphans who discover they are weres come to town this way. Timeline of Major Events 1012 - Norse magic passes through and leaves what would become the Park filled with the carved stones ? 1587 - First witches arrive in Eternity Valley? May 8, 1607 - Original founding of Eternity Valley June 2, 1627 - The agreement between the Natives and the Spanish-French settlers is agreed. 1695-1705 - The Decade of the Witch, so called because of the Salem witch trials and their aftermath. Many actual witches fled inland in fear of the fires (which began in Salem in 1692 in America), after 1705 the influx of European witches dropped. Either they were wiped out or in hiding. 1716 - The original Courthouse building was built. 1754-1763 - The French-Indian War causes some of the original families to leave the Valley, and brings new ones. 1775-1783 - Population turn over is again high as the American Revolution rages to the east. 1805 - The Lewis & Clark expedition causes Eternity Valley to hide itself for the first time. 1812-1814 - Turn over rises during the War of 1812. 1820's to 1864 - Slavery has always been illegal in town (it's too far West), and this period saw a rise in the number of blacks that fled the South as slaves. Like any place it was divided racially, but because the people were already more cosmopolitan there it was power that was the ultimate divider, not color. 1822 - Torres Mansion was built October 17, 1834 Yareli Terraza is born. 1848 - The gold rush brings through extra traffic of the more mundane variety as they head for riches. The town is forced to hide their magic, but the economy booms during the traffic. 1861 to 1865 - Turn over is high as many youth go to fight in the Civil War. APX 1863 - Sophronia Corti's first visit to town 1873 Sophie leave town after a fight with the last Terraza. February 1893 Sophronia Corti returns when Yareli Terraza dies, and she inherits everything. 1914 to 1918 - WWI brings high turnover to the town's population. The first few Asians drift in. 1916 Sophie again returns to town, this time running from the war. 1918 - The Influenza epidemic hits the town hard wiping out almost an entire generation, nearly leaving the town a ghost town. 1923 Sophronia leaves because she knows there are high ties due to the roaring twenties in larger cities. 1929 through 1930's - The Depression revives the town as magical families return to the one place they can be sure of support and work. 1932 Sophronia Corti returns, this time running from Hitler in Europe and the Great Depression in America. 1939 to 1945 - WWII again changes the demographics of the town as boys go to fight, and Japanese kitsune and dragon changelings flee the detainment camps in America. 1946 Sophie takes off again because she's not aging. 1958 - With the first satellite launch the debate of the town to "bubble" itself or just hide their magic begins in earnest. 1974 Sophronia Corti returns due to nostalgia. 1976 Sophie leaves town for unknown reasons. 1980's - Russians (and the various smaller ethnicities) fleeing the USSR arrive in Eternity Valley 1993 - More Russians enter (mostly the families of those earlier few) who are (slightly) more free following the collapse of the USSR. 2004 - A dragon burns down the old Courthouse in a fit of rage, no new Courthouse is built. 2005 - Hurricane Katrina brings in refugees including French, African, and Voodoo members. However, none of them stay very long, and their fast living ways chase off some of the longer term residents, leaving the town even more dead than it was before. 2009 Sophronia Corti returns to find her sanctuary turning into a ghost town. Category:Eternity Valley Category:Timelines